


Sparks of passion

by Wolf_of_the_icy_moon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon/pseuds/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon
Summary: Just a man getting jumped by his lovely jolt.
Relationships: Thunders | Jolteon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sparks of passion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot a friend of mine suggested and gave me evidence so I decided to make it.
> 
> Pokemon owned by nintendo  
> Story was for fun not profit.

It was a cold fall afternoon as Kiel was finishing up his shift at the local corner store. He was a pretty standard guy, but he had a slightly troubled past. He was a nice, naive boy who didn't look for trouble unlike other men his age. He was well kept making decent money but hadn't found the one to call his own.  
Then he noticed the clock and noticed he was late to clock out.

He finished his last case of stock and went out back to clock out. While storing his stuff in his locker, he picked up his cell checking his home camera to check on his jolteon. Her name is Ciela and she was an overly loyal jolteon with a red ribbon bow around her neck. She was laying in a pile of his clothes that she made a nest of. He smiled as he locked his phone and removed his apron and walked home as dozens of starlys and pidgys flew by.

Upon the thought he just remembered it had been 5 years to this day that Ciela hatched from her egg. So along the way he picked her up a cute little ear bow and a sitrus berry cupcake from a little bakery around the corner. As he unlocked the door, he heard a rustle inside he then walked in and set down the bags. Right as he turned around he was slammed into by a yellow blur knocking him down and unconcious.

After a few hours, Kiel slowly awakens. He attempts to move his limbs but he can't move, hearing a soft giggle as he feels something padding across the bed with Ciela's face coming inches from his. "Ciela, I can't move something is wrong." He looks down, noticing he was naked as Ciela softly giggled before pressing her lips to kiel's, kissing deeply while forcing and swirling her tongue with his. His eyes shot open wide, unable to stop her as his cheeks started to burn.

Ciela deepened the kiss and made kiel slowly harden as she rubbed her soft belly on his chest. This caused a bit of electrical charge to keep him paralyzed. She moaned softly as she broke the kiss, panting and whispering. "Time for my true gift that I wanted." She said, turning around laying on his belly using her soft paws to aim his tip to her mouth while slowly sucking it as the tip of her tongue sent little shocks and tingles through it. Gently, she went lower to engulf a little more while taking almost half of his modest seven inch cock with it gently stretching her throat.

As she slowly bobbed her head, she managed to get to his base and inhale the scent of him, her juices flowing onto Kiel's chest like a river. She kept going to the base, feeling him begin to throb as she pulled off while giving licks to make him slightly numb so she could savor him a little longer as she then nuzzled his cock and changed her attention to his slightly above average balls. After a few licks she was addicted licking and sucking each delightful orb.

As her tongue dances over his balls, soft jolts of energy keep tingling kiel as he moaned softly while being unable to stop her loving attention. As she got her fill, she was absolutely drenched with her cookie dripping with juices as she finally turned around and looked in Kiel's eyes with his throbbing hard cock pressed to her cookie. "Time to claim what's mine." She pants out, pushing back and engulfing Kiel's throbbing cock as the soft tingling from the electrified juices lit kiel's pleasure senses on fire. She pants as she slowly bounced on Kiel, gaining speed easily.

Right then Kiel finally got use of his arms his hands moved up grabbing her soft yellow haunches as he helped her ride faster. But every time he helped her pull up but as soon as she almost got to the tip the force of his now magnetic cock was yanking her down making her yip loudly in bliss. Kiel continued this motion as his tip was throbbing like mad. Ceila's eyes were half lidded as she looked almost pleasure drunk as her cervix was being smacked like a jackhammer as kiel let out a loud dominating groan as he rolled putting her under him as he finally gives one more heavy push this time his tip pushed slightly into her womb as it deposited thick copious amounts of his long pent up seed. While panting as her walls milked him she leans up kissing him as the magnetic charge held him as deep as possible. "Ngghhh thank you my love" she said with a softer almost angelic voice. It took almost 30 minutes of him draining his load before the charge wore off and he was able to remove himself leaving her cookie twitching as her eyes fluttered as he laid down with her pilling her into a spoon position and gently drifting off as she nuzzles back.


End file.
